Chandeleur
by Lauriesf
Summary: Some silly story to celebrate the French holiday called Chandeleur


Chandeleur – A Stargate SG-1 drabble

_Ok, everyone, I came up with this silly idea this afternoon so it's not betaed._

_As usual, no infringement intended. Just taking our favorite characters for a small ride and handing them back unharmed...I hope!_

They had an early briefing for a mission and were thus among the first to head for breakfast. Sam and Daniel knew something was amiss the moment the doors of the elevator opened onto the floor of the commissary. A sweet, enticing smell was wafting through the air. They looked at each other and started walking towards the canteen. Jack was suddenly by their side. He seemed in a very good mood and from their past experience, that only meant mischief and trouble.

Daniel abruptly stopped and turned to him, eyeing him suspiciously. "What is going on, Jack?" he demanded.

"Dunno. Why?" Jack looked innocent enough. Another tell-tale sign.

"The smell. Your good mood..."Daniel prompted.

"One cannot be happy? Daniel, don't be such a grinch! I'm just happy to get some breakfast, that's all." He pushed through the doors and motioned for them to get inside. Sam had not said a single word but she'd observed him. Yes, indeed, there was something not quite right but hell, he looked sexy with that grin plastered on his face! They followed him inside.

A few people were already sitting, eating breakfast in silence. They were concentrating on their food as if their lives depended on it. Religious silence, one would have said.

They got in the line and Daniel asked the cook for some porridge.

The latter shook his head. "No porridge today. Same menu for everyone. General's order..." he added, standing at attention as he saw Jack waiting in line behind Carter.

Daniel turned towards Jack, temper flaring. "Now, Jack! What did you come up with this time? Last week we had to eat brussel sprouts because you "felt like it"! What now?"

Jack just grinned.

"Crepes, Sir," the cook answered.

Daniel was nonplussed. "Crepes? Like the French things that stand for our pancakes?"

"Yes, Sir. You can have them with any kind of jam, marmelade, powder sugar, even maple syrup, tho' that option is not very French-like," the cook informed him.

"And nutella!" Jack added. He sounded very excited and proud of his choice of menu.

"What's that?" Daniel asked.

"It's some kind of chocolate spread with hazelnuts," Sam answered. "It's quite good. My brother bought some from a French shop for his kids. They're hooked on that stuff now."

"Me too!" Jack said, his eyes twinkling.

Daniel snorted. "You are such a kid. I wonder how we stayed alive all those years with a 4-year-old as the leader of our team," he nastily added, which earned him a kick in the shin by Sam. "Anyway, I don't understand how you came up with that idea."

"It's crepe day in France!" Jack answered. "I was bored stiff the other day. I was having that stupid reunion about the base's menus. So while the cook and quartermaster were bickering about the quantity of mayonnaise they needed for the month, I logged onto the internet, trying to find some fun idea to keep the staff happy. And ta-dah! The chandeleur! The French celebrate it each year forty days after Christmas so I thought, what the hell! "La fete des chandelles", isn't it a nice name?" He turned to the cook that was currently in the process of flipping a crepe over. "Don't! You need to hold a coin in the other hand while you do! Didn't you receive the memo I sent you?" He sounded indignant and Sam couldn't help giggling. He turned to her. "No giggling , colonel! This is serious stuff!" She tried to stiffle her laughter...to no avail.

Daniel was doubling up with laughter too. "You sent a memo on how to make the crepes? No kidding!"

"Now, Daniel," Jack threatened him, wagging his forefinger at him, "if you want to go without breakfast this morning – and coffee" he nastily added, "keep laughing at me."

"Humor him," Sam whispered to him. Jack grinned at her.

"All right," Daniel reluctantly agreed. "Give me one of those with your nutella. But I'm warning you, Jack. If we get hooked on that thing, you'd better have a stock pile of that spreading stuff. Remember the last time we were out of coffee and everyone -including me – went nuts?"

He took hisplate and made a show of stomping to their table. Truth is, the golden crepe smelt so good that he couldn't wait to taste it...but he was not going to let Jack know that!

_Thanks for reading :)_


End file.
